Observed Son
by Magi Silverwolf
Summary: Ana knows her little bug is up to something. Call it 'mother's intuition'.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.

 **Warnings:** This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please exercise understanding of personal sensitivities before and during reading.

 **Author's Note:** I really should warn y'all that little genii doing genius things is cavity-inducingly sweet. I'm not responsible for any ensuing dentist bills.

 **Challenge/Competition Block** :  
 **Stacked with:** Winter Bingo; FF; LL; NC; SI(N); ToS; BAON; FPC; SHoE; AC; Ethnic & Present (N); Claimed (Y); In a Flash (N); Neurodivergent (N); Tiny Terror (Y); Fear Inside (N)  
 **Representation:** Stars; Learning Secrets; Sweet Fluffy Fluff; Mothers; Jarvises & Starks; Ana Jarvis  
 **Bonus Challenge(s):** Infinity; Lovely Coconuts; Second Verse (Not a Lamp; Ladylike – Angry; Nontraditional; Found Family; Wabi Sabi; Middle Name; Tomorrow's Shade; Unwanted Advice; Endless Wonder; Fire & Fold; Rock of Ages; Machismo – Tears)  
 **Secondary Bonus Challenge(s):** AC (Sacrosanct; Tactile; Sanctuary; Onus); SHoE (Onus)  
 **Space (Prompt):** 4D (Star)  
 **Word Count** : 1194

-= LP =-  
Family Relations  
Observed Son  
-= LP =-  
"In everything you do, you encounter sparks full of life and light, aspiring to rise towards the heights. You help them and they help you." – Rabbi Abraham Isaac Kook  
-= LP =-

Ana knew that something was bothering Anthony. Her little bug had been growing increasingly restless for the past few days. The four-year-old was clearly working himself into knots over something, but so far, he was saying nothing about it. She could feel him watching her, even if she couldn't catch him doing it, but beyond that she had no clue what might be going through his fluffy head.

Last time he had gotten like this was when he had discovered Dr. Wilkes' dislike of the dark and thought the only solution as nightlight that would never lose power. He had almost completed the radiant energy generator that was supposed to power it when Edwin had discovered the hidden workshop Anthony had created on the top floor of the manor. Ana had been more concerned with the handprint-shaped bruise on Anthony's cheek than how close they had all come to the house potentially blowing up without even knowing that they were at risk.

The memory of it still set her blood boiling even five months later.

Never in her nearly sixty years of life had she wanted to commit cold-blooded murder as much as she had listening to Mr. Stark attempt to justify the bruise he had left. To her everlasting shame, it had only been spotting Anthony spying on their conversation that had restrained her to merely warning the man about the future consequences should he repeat his actions. Even the threat had been a bit of a fine balance because of everything involved in Howard Stark being the man he was, but Ana could no more have let it go unchallenged than she could have stopped Edwin from making impossible promises.

It still bothered her that Anthony was clearly hiding something, given the range of possibilities.

So when she spotted Anthony sneaking past the room where she had been dusting while he was supposed to be taking a nap, she did the only reasonable thing: she followed him.

As always, Ana found herself fascinated by watching him work. She didn't know what he was doing beyond something involving bits of delicate-looking wires. His small face held a deep intensity as he manipulated his tools. Whatever his project was, it held the entirety of his attention. There were no signs of his normal distractibility, where he would flit through several topics so fast that few could hope to trail after let alone keep up. Seeing him like this had to be what it had been like if someone had been able to witness the Creator forming the universe out of nothing, even if only in the pale imitation that mankind could achieve.

She lost track of time, only coming out of her trance when a pair of arms slipped around her waist. The sandalwood and bay leaf of his aftershave identified Edwin as clearly as a verbal declaration. He had worn the same scent for their entire marriage. He pressed a kiss to her temple as he drew her close. With his lips close to her ear, he whispered the same question that had prompted her to follow Anthony in the first place.

"What do you think the little scamp is up to?"

Anthony's head jerked towards them. His brown eyes went wide the same way they did when she caught him sneaking rugelach or stealing spoonfuls of the hamantaschen filling. His mouth opened and closed several times as his fingers twitched spasmodically over his tools. His breath also quickened, telling Ana that her little bug was heading towards a full meltdown if she didn't do something to quell his obvious panic.

"What are you doing, little bug?"

"Uh, sleeping?" Anthony answered, sounding certain that he wouldn't be believed but driven to try anyway. Ana pressed her lips tight together to control the smile that wanted to grow.

"Well, I'm convinced," Edwin announced, releasing her to move into Anthony's workshop. "He's clearly napping like he's supposed to be. It's the robotic dog that is making—" He glanced down at the work surface. "A chain?" Edwin had never looked so honestly confused by something Anthony was doing. Idly, Edwin ran his fingers through Anthony's curls. "Why are you making a chain, poppet? What are you using? I don't recognize this metal."

"It's a secret," Anthony said, his eyes darting towards her nervously. He tugged on Edwin's sleeve to get him to bend closer. He probably meant his voice to be a whisper, but it failed in same way that all young children's did. "It's for Eym, for Chanukah. To hold the glint I made her."

"The glint?" Edwin asked softly. Anthony nodded several times more than necessary as he wiggled onto his knees on his stool. He snagged a box—Ana recognized it as the ring box that Maria had mentioned as misplaced just last week—and opened it to show Edwin the contents. She couldn't see from her position, but whatever it was made Edwin's eyes glisten. "Oh, _poppet_ , she'll love it."

"Yeah?" Anthony asked, looking a bit uncertain. "She doesn't have any and Dr. Wilkins says it's a special symbol, like Mama's rosery or Aunt Peggy's bird pin."

"We could ask her, you know," Edwin pointed out, already beckoning her closer.

Ana crossed the room. Her arms reached for Anthony out of long habit, easily hefting the four-year-old into her arms. Though still small, he was quickly approach a size where she would no longer be able to hold him like this and she was determined to get as much cuddles with her bug as possible. She pressed a kiss to Anthony's forehead before looking in the jeweler's box.

She felt like all the breath had been knocked from her chest.

On the velvet cushion was a tiny disk, no bigger than her thumbnail. It had been shined to a beautiful polish that glinted in the lights over Anthony's work table. In delicate grooves that had been filled with pale blue enamel, the Shield of David stood out in understated glory. The bale rose from the top of the disk, just waiting for a chain. It was the most beautiful Star she had ever had the pleasure of seeing, and the knowledge that her precious bug had used his genius and artistry to create it made it even more so.

The Lord had truly blessed her when He had placed Anthony in her life.

Her impossible son wiggled to be returned to his stool, restless now with the interruption to his work. He quickly began explaining his project as he picked back up his pliers and wire. Ana took the jeweler's box from Edwin as her boys delved into their own little world. She only understood about a third of their shorthand, mostly because neither seemed inclined to finish more than half their thoughts. She ran the tip of one finger over the lines of the Star that she had not worn since leaving Hungry all those years ago.

It was fitting that the one who had brightened her life so had restored another brightness to her life.

Who better to give a Star than a child whose soul shines like one?

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-


End file.
